4 Guns
by lovely123125
Summary: In a world that's all about fighting, money and drugs, Liv and Kristy meet some new friends that can help them along the road of wealth, friendship, and maybe even love? Written from four different POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Liv's POV**

I sit in my room with my friend to hear the sound of a car screeching around the corner, screaming every time I hear a gun shot. Why would I scream? This happens every day for me. Oh, wait. Maybe it's because I've never seen a bullet get shot in my direction before.

Me and Kristy duck at the glass raining down on us from the shattered window. We both stare at each other and nod as we run towards the door.

The shooting stops and we see a shadow from under the door. "Come on," she says as she grabs my arm and pulls me down to the other end of the hallway.

We run into the end bedroom and lock the door behind us. There is a secret tunnel hidden in the wall behind the bed that leads to the kitchen. It comes in handy when an invasion happens and we need quick food. We climb into the tunnel, her first, leaving me to move the bed back.

We sneak through the tunnel, not being able to see our own feet before our eyes. I finally see a light at the end of the tunnel and move towards it. Kristy opens the cupboard and falls from it, making no sound whatsoever. I stumble behind her and shut the cupboard door.

She reaches for her backpack and pulls out two guns. She hands one to me which I identify as my own. We load them with the ammo she took out of her bag too.

We sneak through to the living room and hide behind the couch where two boys search around the room. One walks down the hallway and the other stands, his back facing us. I nod to Kristy and she nods back to me as she goes back through the cupboard and though the tunnel again.

I pull out my gun and point it at him as I slowly get up. I leap over the couch and point the barrel of the gun to the back of his head. He freezes and slowly turns around into my direction. He looks me in the eye, confused.

"Shocker, huh?" I grin. "Girl dominating guy," I say. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

He doesn't take the confusion off his face, he just stares blankly into the air.

"What? Who the fuck are you?"

I give him a look of confusion as I squint at him. "What, me? Who the fuck are you, asshole?"

"I...where...what...why?" He sounds so innocent, he's not. He's about to get his brain blown to pieces.

"If you don't answer my question, I swear that I'll blow your brain into a million tiny pieces, now tell me what I want to know or you can say goodbye to this shitty, little world," I say with anger and rage.

He inhales deeply and replies with, "Beven."

"Okay. What's your dumb friends name?"

He looks scared for a moment, but then covers it with an evil little lie. Asshole. "What friend?"

I grin, "oh, you don't? Okay, well I have a friend of mine that I want you to meet. He's in the bedroom with my friend."

He puts the scared look back on his face. I smile again and even laugh a little, evilly, of course. I look up to the very corner of my eye as I wait for the beautiful sound to occur. I hear a gunshot from the bedroom where I know that Kristy has just shot mid-air. Although, the look on Bevens face is amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bevens POV**

Brett could be dead. I can feel my heart pounding in my head, like a bullet being flown at me.

"Beven!" Brett! He's not dead. I give a smug smile to the girl with a gun pointed directly at my head. She smiles back, why, I don't know.

"He may not be dead now but we can change that so I suggest getting that look off your face unless you want me to take it off for you." I take the smile off my face and stare blankly into her bright, blue eyes. I gulp and take a step back, a small one so she doesn't shoot me.

"What about you, huh? What's your name?"

She pulls a confused look. "Is that really what you're going to ask at a time like this?"

"Uh, yeah! Who wouldn't," I say.

"A soon to be dead asshole," she says.

She is so feisty. Awesome!

My thoughts are interrupted by another gunfire. I smile, "is that seriously the best you can do?"

I hear Brett scream and I turn my head around, sharply. Brett runs down the hallway and stops when he sees the sexy bitch in front of me. Another girl with a gun comes running down the hallway and pauses to trap us both.

So here we are, two men about to be dominated by two girls. Holey crap!

"Now tell us why the fuck you two assholes were shooting at us," says the other girl.

Brett stands up straighter, "Well, why do you two look like the people we were trying to shoot at?"

I slap my hand to my face. Why is he so fucking stupid?

"That doesn't answer our question," says the cute one.

"You're hot," I say out of nowhere. Well that was random.

She stares at me. Well, this is awkward.

"Um..." she finally says.

She clicks a bullet into place. "Just tell me the whimps name."

"Brett. What about you two," asks Brett.

The two girls stare at each other for a moment. "Why should we tell you," says the one that shot Brett between the thumb and index finger.

"Oh, I just want to know your fucking name!" Wow, Brett is weird.

"I'm Liv," says the hot one.

The other one shrugs, "Kristy," she says.

"So who were you's trying to shoot," asks Liv.

I shrug, "we sold some drugs to some faggots and they didn't pay us. We thought they lived here."

Kristy nods. "So you were just two dumbasses who can't track people down?"

I nod and so does Brett.

"But, you know, we're always looking for some allies. You wanna team and kill some motherfuckers?" Brett is really stupid most of the time.

"Um...sure," says Liv.

"Great," I say. "Can you put the guns down now?"

They both nod as they lower their guns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kritsys POV**

I stand at the edge of a fifteen story apartment building, with Liv, Brett and Beven laughing next to me. The wind blows in my face and flies through my thick, long, brown hair, strands of it going in my face and mouth. It relaxes me. It helps me remember that our world isn't that bad after all. Even though ten people die in our neighbourhood a day, there can still be moments like these.

"What about you, Kristy?" I snap out of my daze and look over to Brett.

"What," I say. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said, do you like long, blond hair?"

I shrug. "I don't know...yeah."

He smiles. Freak. "Okay, I have one," Beven says. "Have you ever killed a dog for fun?"

Liv gasps. "What...I'm not a monster! I love dogs! And if anyone ever hurts or abuses a dog in front of me I'll gouge their eyes out with a pen and wrap it around their throat and gut them like a fish." We all stare at her with our mouths dropped.

"I've never hurt a dog," says Brett.

"Neither have I," says Beven.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say in fear.

We all pause for a moment and laugh. Gunshots fill my ears as screaming is heard from down the street. "Shut up," screams Brett. A bullet comes whizzing up and hits a billboard behind us. We all laugh again.

"That was awesome," I say.

"I'm bored," says Liv with a sigh. "Let's paly truth or dare." Everyone nods in agreement and cheers.

"Okay, I'll go first," says Beven. "Liv. Truth or dare?"

Liv looks up to the corner. "Dare," she says with a big grin.

Beven smiles. "I dare you to...kiss me!"

Her smile fades and she looks worried. She then shrugs and kisses his cheek. He blushes and smiles, trying to hide it, but Brett notices and laughs.

Liv rolls her eyes and looks to me. Shit! "Kristy, truth or dare?"

I shrug. What have I got to lose? "Dare."

She smiles even more than Beven did. Shit! "I dare you to...jump to that building over there."

My eyes widen. "And if I don't make it..."

She shrugs. "Then...bye, bye."

I slowly get up, trying to erase the fear from my face. I take a few paces back and inhale. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. Brett looks like he's going to throw up.

I smile as I exhale and start to sprint. When I get to the ledge I jump onto it and jump to the other side. I make it and smile in relief. The others cheer at my awesomeness and I raise my hands in victory.

"Sweet! Now jump back," Liv calls. I wipe away my victory expression and give another fearful one. I walk backwards once again and begin to run.

I jump back onto the other building but slip. Brett screams and runs to me as I hang from the building, barley being able to pull myself back up. I look down and scream. We're fifteen stories up!

A hand grabs my wrist and pulls me up. When I'm finally back onto the roof I hug the floor and Liv and Beven just laugh. I scowl at them but they don't stop.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I look up to Brett, his hand shaking.

I nod, catching my breath before I answer. "Yeah," I say, stuttering. "I'm...fine."

He nods. Yet somehow, we keep playing truth or dare until five in the morning when we decide to leave and head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bretts POV**

I wake to Beven staring at me with a wide grin. I jump. "Were you watching me sleep?"

He nods. "Yep. By the way, you talk in your sleep." I widen my eyes. Please don't know what my dream was about, please don't know what my dream was about. "Oh Kristy! I'll save you! No! Don't fall! I love you," he mocks.

I put my hand to my face. "So you pretty much heard my whole dream," I ask. He nods. I groan and walk out my room.

Okay, my dream was pretty crazy last night. I dreamed that I couldn't pull Kristy back up because I wasn't strong enough. "Oh Kristy! I'll save you!" She fell out my grip and plunged to the ground. "No! Don't fall!" I ran down the stairs and made it to the bottom but she wasn't dead. But she was dying. There was a lot of blood and she griped her stomach.

"I love you," is what I said. I repeatedly said it until she died in my arms. I cried but then awoke.

I walk out the door with Beven to meet up with Kristy and Liv. We decided to meet up at an abandoned warehouse down the street. No one ever goes there anymore so it makes a good base.

Beven smirks at me the whole way there and I roll my eyes. "Ooh, I'm Beven and I'm in love with Liv," I say and he stops smiling.

"Dude, that's not cool." I laugh a little under my breath and punch his arm. He pouts and pretends it hurt so this time I punch his face and he falls to the floor. "Okay, okay," he says, rubbing his jaw. "Bitch."

We make it to the warehouse and just walk in. It's dark inside and neither of us can see.

A hand locks around my arm and I'm thrown to the ground. I wince and get kicked in the side. I hear Beven scream and the kicking stops.

"Lights," a familiar voice screams. The lights turn on and I see Kristy staring at me and Liv standing next to Beven who's also on the ground.

"I'd recognise that scream anywhere," Liv says.

"So, what's that now? Girls two boys...zero, zilch, elzippo?" They both laugh as I get off the ground.

"What was that for anyway," I ask.

They both smile. "You didn't do the secret knock so we didn't know who you's were," says Liv.

Beven groans as he gets off the ground. "Brett." He looks to me. "Remind me to knock next time."

The girls laugh.

"Okay, let's get started then," Liv smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Livs POV**

"Okay so that's the plan, I guess," Beven says with that sexy fire in his eyes.

We walk outside and bolt the door shut so no one can get in. We walk down to an ally so we can just chill and drink.

We make it to the ally and sit. Planning an attack for three hours is hard work. And I really couldn't be bothered.

I hear a voice so I turn around but no one's there but Kristy, Beven and Brett. Meh.

I hear it again and so do the others. We all turn around and face the direction we heard it from. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. I scream and the others turn around hastily. There are six people behind us and the one who grabbed me punches me in the jaw and a fight breaks out.

Blood drips from my mouth and I bite my lip in pain. He punches me in the rib and I fall to the ground. I scramble to my feet and try to punch the dude but he blocks it. I try to kick him too but he catches my foot. I try to punch again with all my power but he always seems to be one step ahead of me. I give an angry expression and he lets go of my foot.

I try to kick him again but he dodges it and hits my temple. I fall to the ground and I feel a foot kick my side, again and again. I groan and wince, the pain hurting more than I've ever experienced. The world is blurry but I can still see the dick who jumped me.

Suddenly, Beven leaps on him and they start to kick and punch and elbow each other. I try not to watch but I can barely move.

The fuckhead punches Beven in the jaw and he punches him back in the nose, probably breaking it. Beven kicks him in the gut and the dude kicks his leg, making him collapse to the ground. The dude kicks Beven and he looks like he's about to give up, but then our eyes lock and he gets back to his feet, anger forming on his face.

He spears the dude into a barbed wire fence and his blood sprays on the fence. Gory. They punch and kick each other more until finally the dude is on the floor, unconscious. I look around at the others and four of the guys who jumped us run away, the other two unconscious on the floor.

I look up at Beven who has a cut on his arm, from a blade. Dickheads had knives. But Beven doesn't seem to care about that. He's more worried about me. "Liv! Are you okay," he shouts but it all sounds like whispers to me.

I try to nod but struggle. The other two just stand, watching. I try to get up but find it hard to move.

I look at Beven again and smile. Then the world starts to blacken and I drift out of consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bevens POV**

Liv smiles at me and her eyes fall shut. I pick her up and carry her to her apartment, along with Brett and Kristy.

I lay her on her bed and pull the covers over her. I walk to the living room and sit on the couch next to Brett and Kristy.

"Don't worry man. She'll be fine," Brett says.

"I know," I say, coldly. "But I just wanna take all my anger out on a shooting spree. Not to mention my jaw hurts like a bitch. I wonder how Liv's doing. Oh, shit!" I sharp pain goes through my head and I go to the bathroom to check it out in the mirror. I have a cut on my cheek and my jaw is swollen. Not to mention all the bruises. I groan. I bring my hands to my face and notice a bleeding cut on my forearm. Shit!

I grab a tissue from the cupboard and wipe all the blood away. I throw it in the bin and sigh.

"Well you look like shit."

I turn around and see Liv standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies. "Thanks."

I frown. "What for?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Try...for saving my fucking life!"

"What, you think I'd just stand there and let my ally die?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. It's happened before."

I look sternly at her. "Really? When?"

She sighs. "A couple years back. I was with this guy and his two other friends and..." She looks down to her toes. "We were on the roof of our base and we were just hanging and, messing around. Anyway, we walked off into someone's base but they weren't there so we walked behind a few streets until no one was in sight. We were suppose to be buying some drugs off this guy but..." She chokes back some tears.

"But what?"

"But instead they beat me. Three against one..." A tear rolls down her cheek. "I couldn't fight back because one held me down while the other two took pleasure punching me, kicking me, hitting me with sticks. There was nothing I could do. I tried to fight back but couldn't..." Another tear comes down.

"Eventually I fell unconscious and woke up the next day in the ally, alone. I couldn't remember my way home so I was just stuck wandering around...limping, clueless. I eventually got help from someone but...I still cry sometimes."

I try not to pity her but it's hard. "Shit."

She wipes the tears from her face and sighs. "Anyway, thanks." She curls her lips to a straight line, then turns around to leave.

"Liv," I say and she turns back around. "Are you okay? I mean, you did get a lot of punches and kicks thrown at you."

"Well, my hip hurts but I'll be fine. I'm tough."

I smile. "Oh, I know," I say and she smiles as she walks out the room.


End file.
